triple_a_fazbearfandomcom-20200215-history
Freddy In Space 2
Freddy In Space 2 is a sode scrolling fighter game, individually developed and published by Scott Cawthon that plays a role in bringing awareness to the St. Jude Children's Research Hospital fundraiser. It is the sequel to the original FNaF 57: Freddy In Space from FNaF World. __TOC__ Description Characters Playable Characters * Freddy Fazbear * Bonnie * Chica * Foxy * Golden Freddy * Marionette Bosses TBA Development Before Announcement Scott had released 2 teasers for this game. The first teaser has the number 58 on it. When brightened, the image will reveal several "quotes" that seem to be all the negative reviews towards the mysterious game. The 2nd teaser contains an unexpected image of a muscular Freddy with a female variant of the Wolf in a skin-tight bodysuit in space. The next day, Scott took down the teaser with this message on reddit: Both of these teasers seem to be hinting towards the sequel of FNaF 57: Freddy in Space in FNaF World, as the 58 is the continuation of the number 57 which is part of the title of Freddy in Space. ---- After Announcement The game is then revealed after MatPat announced his upcoming charity livestream. The game is set to be a treasure hunting, having hidden puzzles and tricks in a level of obscurity in order for the YouTubers: MatPat (or known as the Game Theorists), Dawko and Markiplier "cannot stand a chance to find them" during the stream. However, at the start of the charity stream in December 3, 2019, the game will be released for free on GameJolt giving everyone the time to play. While MatPat plays the game, Scott said that everyone can also bombard him with other puzzles and secrets, give such tips and help him in beating the game. Whatever MatPat's total is at the end of his charity stream, Scott mentioned that will be the amount of dollars he will donate for the charity stream. Scott also mentioned there will be guidelines. He will post the rules for this in the coming week, and he has the power in updating those guidelines and rules until the stream begins, so all of this is subject to change as the project evolves. On November 30, 2019, after three years of inactivity in Scott's channel; Scott posted a new trailer that reveals the title being 'Freddy in Space 2' with multiple gameplay that is set into a 2D style instead of the 3D style that the original had. Trivia * There are five 3's hidden in the teaser with Freddy and the wolf. The numbers were most likely hinting towards the realese date, which would be December 3, 2019. * The teaser with Freddy and the wolf was hinting that the game will be released next year, which is 2020. However, it did not happen and the game was released at the end of 2019. Gallery Teasers 58bright.jpg|58 teaser, but brightened. Nextyear.jpg|A muscular Freddy with a female wolf. NextYear Teaser 3s.png|Ditto, but with the hidden 3's highlighted. Trailer Mysterious Game Trailer|The trailer of the game. Category:Game